One Moonlit Night
by psycho neko-chan
Summary: Oneshot GaaraxNaruto...rapefic. Story I wrote for a friend. Not the best, but I'd love people to review. I'll revise it later when I have time...and patience.


AN. Okay, this is not the best fanfiction I've written. Actually, I think it's the worst. This was a present for a friend's birthday just so ya know. I've never read a Naruto fanfiction in my life, so that contributed to this story's crappiness. Leave comments if you so wish. I am thinking about fixing this story up later.

Only the pale light of the large full moon illuminated the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Everyone was asleep except for the ninja that patrolled the empty streets. The stranger who slyly slipped into the quiet village unnoticed laughed wickedly at the puny ninja who were supposed to be the community's form of 'security'.

_There are five of them that I can see from here. How lucky for them. I don't feel like killing more than my target. If I felt any different, they would not live to see the next sunrise._

The spy leapt from one rooftop to another in complete silence. Dark eyes scanned his surroundings just incase one of the naive ninja noticed his presence.

In almost no time, he made it to his target's house, an evil grin splayed over his face. Skillfully and quietly, he made his way into the house through an open window. He looked around and saw nothing in particular. The posters hung on the walls all had something to do with beating someone named…Sasuke? The spy chuckled to himself.

_Still hasn't beaten Uchiha, I see. Oh well. It looks like he never will._

The redhead assassin made his way into the room and he stood next to the small bed that held his target.

_Finally. After all this waiting. He will finally die._

"Good riddance, Naruto." Holding the kunai knife above his head, he aimed for the boy's heart. As he looked at the kunai's destination, his wandering eyes moved up the boy's body until he was staring at Naruto's sleeping face. The assassin's hands began to shake and his eyes that held malevolent glee just seconds before now held uncertainty.

_What's the matter with me?! He'll be dead in seconds! Why…why am I hesitating?_

The sleeping form shifted slightly, and a small gasp was made by the dreaming boy. Beautiful sapphire eyes met the assassin's and the blonde haired target gasped, backing up against the wall, trying his best to make space between him and his enemy.

"Gaara?!" Naruto let out a strangled whisper. Like a deer caught in headlights, Naruto did not move. This was it. This was the end of the orphan. He would never get to beat Uchiha Sasuke in a battle. He would never become hokage. The last thing he'd ever see was the dark eyes of Gaara.

The kunai knife came down quickly, giving the blonde time only to close his eyes. He gasped in the anticipation of pain,

But none came.

Naruto breathed heavily and opened one of his eyes. There was the kunai knife, on his bed, just lying there. He looked up to see Gaara holding his head in his hands in obvious distress.

"Why… Why can't I kill you? … Why?!" Within seconds, Naruto's hands were pinned against the wall behind him, held there by the redhead's own.

"Gaara." Naruto gasped. Lips clasped onto his own and he shouted in protest. The redhead pulled away quickly and picked up the kunai, holding against Naruto's neck.

"Do you want to die? Huh? I could kill you right now. Your jugular vein is quite within reach." He pressed the knife into his neck, making a small incision. Naruto winced in pain.

"W-why are you doing this? If you're gonna do it, then do it. I thought that's why you're here, anyway."

"Why?" Gaara let out a menacing laugh. "I don't know why. Yes, you're right. I came here to kill you. To erase you from the world. But I feel…odd. There's something about you…" He moved the knife down Naruto's chest, making the frightened boy gasp.

"…That's tempting me to do something different. I don't understand it myself. But," He brought the knife back to the blonde's neck and made another, deeper incision. As the crimson blood ran down his neck, Gaara swept his tongue over the cut slowly.

"If you keep fidgeting, I might just change my mind about ending your life."

Tears welled up in the poor orphan's sapphire eyes and he nodded. He knew if he did what Gaara wanted him to do, he might have a chance to see the next sunrise, even if he had to taint his body for the sick redhead's desires. At least he would live.

Forcefully, Gaara pulled the blonde away from the wall and ordered him on his hands and knees. The boxers Naruto used as pajama bottoms were dragged down quickly, revealing his backside. Gaara pulled his own down far enough to reveal his hard length. With one quick thrust, he penetrated Naruto.

"Ahhh!" Naruto screamed, pain coursing through him. He felt as if he was split in two and he couldn't stop screaming.

Gaara moaned, pleasure overtaking his body. The screams of pain Naruto emitted only heightened that pleasure.

"Yes, Naruto. Scream." He laughed, pushing himself farther into the screaming boy. And Naruto did. With every thrust, the blonde screamed louder, the pain becoming more and more unbearable. Tears fell down his cheeks like a waterfall, landing on the sheets beneath him.

Soon the redhead came, filling the boy with his demon seed. Naruto cried out in pain and the dizziness that came with it knocked him out.

Gaara pulled out slowly, grinning at the sight of the blood that left the punctured opening. Wiping himself off with the bed sheet, he grabbed his kunai and left the tainted boy's side.

"I still don't understand why I didn't kill you, but I think what I've just done is worse than death. Goodbye, Naruto." With that, the shadow slipped out into the night, leaving the broken boy to live with his pain alone.

The End.

AN. Once again, I apologize for this crappiness. bow Thank you for reading though. XD


End file.
